Love Is the Best Cure
by Ayame Kawahara
Summary: Kagome becomes sick while Inuyasha tries to drag her back to the past to collect jewel shards. But when the illness becomes worse, is Inuyasha the only one who can save her? A One Shot I did a while back...


This is a one shot I did because, well, boredom was at it again. Hope you enjoy this and well, hope there isn't another story out there like this...Enjoy

Inuyasha ran up the stairs to the Higurashi's home, attempting to snag his companion, Kagome out of her house and take her back to the feudal era, so they can collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. Upon reaching the door, his dog ears could faintly pick up the sounds of coughing on the other side. "Kagome?" He said, putting one of the ears against the door. The reply was quiet, but the half demon could still pick up the sound. "Inuyasha…I'm not feeling good today…go back to the well" she said in between her coughs. Inuyasha was surprised. Kagome was sick again? That means he had to go back and wait a few more days for her to recover.

Going down the steps instead of the other way, Inuyasha's face felt heavy as he took each step down the wooden stairs. He felt a tug on his sleeve. A small boy with unruly black hair was looking straight in his eyes. "…Inuyasha…" said the small boy. Inuyasha nodded, replying the same way the boy did, except used his name instead of his own. "Sota..."

The two boys sat on the porch of the tiny house on the shrine, sitting there in silence. "So, how long is she going to be sick this time?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's little brother, his hands together, making them unseen underneath his red kimono. The boy gave a small smile and simply said, "Didn't Kagome tell you before? Colds will go away in a couple of days. Nobody knows exactly when colds will go away…only doctors can". Inuyasha didn't reply to the boy's remark. Was he questioning his own ability to remember what Kagome says? Then, how can he actually reply to a question like this to a little kid! Sota's face was once hinting of a smile, but now it seemed dead serious, uncommon for a boy his age. "Inuyasha?" the boy said, looking down at the brown dirt, now turning a crimson red as the sun began to set upon the modern day Japan. "Yes Sota?" The half demon replied now looking at him and wondering why his face was held down so low. "Please don't leave my sister. Stay with her while she's ill" his voice, solemn and stern. "How could this child seem so mature?" Inuyasha thought to himself, as he nodded to his request.

"I'm thinking I'm getting used to walking up these stairs" Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he took each passing step for the third time up those same wooden stairs. Knocking lightly on the door, he called out to Kagome from his position outside her room. "Kagome?" he waited patiently to hear her voice again, despite the grogginess of her voice, thanks to her illness. But, as he expected to hear Kagome's voice, he didn't hear a thing. Not a word, no sound, nothing. Getting worried something might have happened to her, or worse, he started jamming the doorknob, hoping to open it soon enough where she wasn't hurt…THAT badly. But the girl, who usually had her door open to all, once had it closed…AND LOCKED.

"What…the…hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he was still trying to force open the door. But no matter how hard he tried to turn the knob, it just wouldn't give. "Okay, then we'll try this…" he muttered as he began to back away from the door. "Let's GO!" he yelled as he began to run, aimed towards the door. As his shoulder jammed into the door, the lock finally gave in and opened (quite fast), hitting the wall on the side with a loud "Bang!" Kagome, sleeping on her bed, suddenly bolted upright, trying to discover what happened in her room. "Inu…Yasha!" she said in a confused tone.

"What did you do to my room?" Kagome started to yell at him. She wasn't mad that he almost broke her door in two; she was madder that he just didn't listen to her and go to the well like she'd asked him to. Inuyasha, staring at the girl with disbelief, began an argument right there on the spot. "Why was your door closed? And locked! Nobody could come and see if you're okay" he defended himself. Kagome's expression would usually have been a sick one, how she was coughing so miserably and how she was stuck in bed, she managed herself to make her muscles form into a frown, a mad look on her face as she glared at the half demon. "Inuyasha…" she started to say, her face red from her fever. Inuyasha winced. Here it would come, the osuwari, the sit. The one three letter word he feared from the girl. The only word, that could make him create his own craters around his size, in any type of surface. "Sss-" He heard her say only the first letter, until she began into another coughing fit as painful coughs and labored breathing started to come out of her mouth at different intervals. All that pain, all that coughing, instead of the two simple little letters that completed the spell. Inuyasha's eyebrow began to soften as his face began to turn back to normal as he watched in horror as Kagome continued to cough. "Is an illness such as hers supposed to be that bad?" he thought as he watched her, trying to find out what to do about those coughs. Kagome lay back down in her bed, tired and exhausted about what happened in the last 5 minutes. Closing her eyes, she began to fall in a deep sleep, her room began to grow fuzzy and fade away. A mass of silver and red was all she saw left, as her eyes completely closed, ready to rest once again.

Inuyasha was silent, watching the girl that inspired him so much like his former beloved woman. Seeing their two faces come up in his mind in flames, their appearances burning into his mind, he snapped out of it, as his attention came to Kagome once more. Saying the girl's name softly into her ear, he started to stroke her black curls away from her face, like she always does. "Why can't I just admit that I like her?" he thought to himself as he began to enjoy stroking her hair back. He looked into her calm face, breathing in and out….in…and out…..her face…calm…composed…like…Kikyo almost. Their resemblances are almost the same, and every time he thought of one, the other appeared in his mind. "How annoying…" he thought to himself as he continued to stroke Kagome's jet black hair, his head now resting on her mattress, still looking at the girl who changed his life by ten-fold.

Inuyasha sat outside of her room, his back leaning against her door. It wasn't long, until he saw Kagome's mother, coming up with a steaming bowl of soup. "Oh, it's you" she said, at seeing Inuyasha sitting against the door, his Tetsusaiga propped up against his shoulder. "Uh, hello" he replied. He hadn't spoken to Kagome's mom for a while, and now that he has been given a chance, he found it hard to find words to continue this conversation. "So I heard you're going to stay by Kagome's side while she's sick" the woman asked him. A soft smile was on her face as she handed the bowl to the silver haired boy. "Why don't you give this to her then? I'm sure she could use a little company" she said as Inuyasha took the bowl from her. "Careful, it's hot," Kagome's mother said as she started to walk away from the half demon. "Oh yes, Thank you Inuyasha" was the last she said as she headed down the steps.

Kagome slightly opened her eyes as the door creaked open to reveal Inuyasha, holding the bowl of soup for her. "Inuyasha…" she faintly said as she struggled to sit upright in her bed. As she leaned against the bedpost, Inuyasha gave her the bowl, in which she took quickly and began to eat. "Hungry aren't you?" Inuyasha examined her eating habit, putting food into her mouth and swallowing it instantly. With food in her mouth, she nodded and concentrated on her food still left in the small bowl.

While Kagome slept once again after eating, Inuyasha ventured outside to the grounds of the shrine. His eyes started to gaze upon the Sacred Tree…the tree that Kikyo bounded him to 50 years ago. He remembered the exact scene like it was 50 years ago. He remembered it all, Kikyo calling out his name, then binding him with a spell though her sacred arrow, the Shikon no Tama out of his grasp, falling to the ground with a small "tink", while Kikyo stood there, her white top bloodstained. The vivid image of fire consumed his thoughts, as he imagined Kikyo's burial, that same day that he was trapped to this tree…it was then…he started to rub his eyes and realize that he was still at Kagome's house, still at the shrine in which she lived.

Inuyasha started heading up the steps until he realized Kagome was out of bed, attempting to walk down the stairs and back to everyone else. "Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked upon seeing her slowly take one step at a time. She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm okay Inuyasha" she said as she smiled at him. Her face was still red, and her voice seemed to get worse than better. And as she took that next step, she tripped, and started to fall. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she fell into his arms, her head resting against his chest. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he sat down on the side, still holding her in his arms. "I said…I was fine…" Kagome defended herself, though Inuyasha wasn't a bit impressed. "That's fine? You almost fell down the stairs and hurt yourself!" He started to yell at her, showing more that he cared. Kagome said no answer and closed her eyes. "Inu…yasha?" she said silently. "Yes Kagome?" came his reply. "Can we….stay like this for a while?" she asked him, eyes still closed. A small yes automatically came. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to say yes or no. The words just came out of his mouth as he agreed to her question.

The stairway was now empty. Neither Kagome's mother, grandfather, nor Sota decided to ruin this moment. Inuyasha sat on the stairway like how he was had Tetsusaiga sitting in his lap, the hilt of the blade against his shoulder. Instead of the rusty sword, was a girl, a wavy haired girl in pajamas, cuddled up in his lap, her eyes closed shut. The half demon's arms were draped around her in an embrace no one dared to interfere, as they both were silent for a long time. "I can feel my heart…the beat is so….fast…it feels like it's going to come out of my chest!" he thought as he felt her warmth against his body.

Kagome's mother came upstairs to find the two. "Oh! I'm sorry" she said as she saw them both. Inuyasha explained it to her "She fell down the stairs…and she asked me to stay like this for a while…" he said as Kagome's mother smiled. "Yes, that's quite alright, though, I must take her temperature, to make sure she's okay" Kagome's mother said as she held out a thermometer and stuck it in her daughter's mouth. As ten beeps rang out, signaling the end of the testing, Kagome's mother took it out, to only gasp in horror. Inuyasha suddenly got tense. "What?" he said, demanding a reason for her behavior. Kagome's mother started to grow pale as she showed the half dog demon the reading. It read 102 degrees F. "Is that…bad?" Inuyasha said, not knowing what the device did. Kagome's mother looked like she was going to faint at any minute. "Kagome started with a fever of around 99 degrees. Yesterday it was 100, but now…it's gone worse…I must call the hospital." She said as she started to run down the stairs. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said in a worried tone to the girl's face, her eyes still closed. She was sleeping…for now…

Sirens filled the night sky as an ambulance pulled up at the bottom of the steep steps to the Higurashi Shrine. The medics pulled Kagome away on a stretcher, she was still sleeping, and it seemed more like wheezing than her resting. Inuyasha grabbed his black and red cap before heading out to the hospital, following the ambulance by the roofs of certain buildings.

"Beep…Beep…Beep" came the small sound of Kagome's pulse, being displayed on a green monitor next to her bed. Her temperature now read 103. Any closer to 104 or 5, she was going to die. The noise began to continue its sound. "Beep…Beep…Beep". Inuyasha let out a low growl, one so no one can hear. "Annoying sound" he murmured as his face turned to Kagome yet again. He couldn't smile anymore at her calm face, not anymore.

The doctor came in, and in that small timeframe, the small green monitor began to sound off faster…and faster…the doctor grew worried. "Oh no…" he whispered, but it was enough for Inuyasha to stand up and grab the white robes of his laboratory shirt. "What's wrong!" he demanded and answer from the man and shaking he stuttered "S-S-She's d-dying…I don't know if we can s-save her. She has a case of pneumonia…and we don't know if we can save her at this point" he said. Inuyasha wanted more. "What's pneu-pneumonia!" he struggle at saying the word. The doctor continued his explanation. "Pneumonia is something that clogs the lungs, causing limited breathing… later, kills the person if it gets that bad. She must have had this, without telling anyone, and now…we don't know if we can save her even with surgery" he said. "But I can't explain anything now, I must contact the nurses and other doctors!" he said as he got out of Inuyasha's grip and began to run into an office, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome once, his stomach in his throat already. "She's going to…die!" he said. It was hard to believe that this was the truth. How come Kagome said nothing about this? And let it get this bad? Inuyasha felt white-hot tears form on the rim of his amber eyes. "Ka…gome…" he said, as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the lips, slow and passionate. "Please don't die" he prayed in his mind, hoping that his friend could survive this. They both survived Naraku's traps, Sesshomaru's evil plots, Demon's of all sizes, and now this? She's going to die, just like that? "I won't let you die…" he said as he pulled out, separating his lips from hers. The beeping seemed to go down, and Inuyasha cleared the room as the doctors filled the room, so he wouldn't be noticed and create a distraction. He looked past them all and back at Kagome, her eyes still closed. He silently said her name, though he knew no one could hear her over the yelling of the doctors. He exited the room and out of the building. It was raining. Was Buddha crying for him? A half demon…brought in this world, only to live a horrible life, a horrible curse? He looked up into the night sky, darkened by the rain clouds. The rain just kept on falling on his face, and it was hard to tell that the boy was actually crying…or was it the illusion of the raindrops creating the image of Inuyasha crying? The half demon pushed off the ground, letting his silver bangs fall into his face as he ran off into the night.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the doctors couldn't believe it. They were staring at the screen, over and over, rubbing their eyes to see if it was true. "Kagome's fever is down!" Sota said in disbelief as he ran in the room after hearing the news. Amazingly, it was true. Kagome's fever slivered down to a 99 degree fever, and her breathing seemed fine. It was as if she had a normal cold. "I knew Inuyasha could save her…no one would believe me that she wasn't feeling good, and it would only get worse if we didn't go to the hospital…" Sota thought to himself, feeling warm with pride that he saved his sister in a way.

Thunder echoed through the small city, and Lightning flashed in front of him. Inuyasha didn't mind if he got electrocuted or not, he was more afraid on how he was going to live his life now that Kagome couldn't be saved. He felt something trickling down his lip. Was it rainwater? It wasn't, he could taste it. He dug his own fang into his lip so hard, it cut the skin right through, causing him to bleed. "K…K….KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled into the night, and if on cue, Thunder and Lightning completed the scene.

Kagome opened her eyes as the doctors let out horrid gasps at different intervals. "How…How can this be! It's a miracle! At first she was dying…but ever since that guy in the red left…she's FINE! Did he do something to her?" the doctor from before said. No one could believe this could have happened. Only Sota did. He ran outside to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" he called out into the night. No response. "INUYASHA!" he called again. Nothing. Sota ran back inside the hospital, and ran into Kagome's room. "Kagome, Kagome!" He said really quickly. The girl smiled at him and said "Oh Sota, it's so nice to finally feel better" she said, patting her brother's head. Sota moved it away. "Sis! Inuyasha was here! And now I can't find him!" he said, making Kagome let out a sharp gasp. "He's probably gone back to the well….in that case" Kagome whispered to herself, and looking at her arm. She took one of the doctor's operating tools and slit her hands. Letting the blood rush to her palm, she put her hand into Sota's and whispered her plan to him. The boy nodded as he understood her and ran outside to his mother, asking to go home. Hearing the boy's request and looking at her daughter, Kagome's mother nodded in agreement, and took him home…and just in time.

Inuyasha sat on the other side of the well, staring out into the forest of the Feudal Japan. The Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome would never be using this again…and neither will he. His nose smelled something very familiar, something of human blood, but it was whose that made Inuyasha look down at the well.

"Inuyasha!" Sota called, trying to find the half demon. The mini-shrine's door opened, the door sliding open to the side, as he saw an empty room and a wooden well in the center. Was Kagome's plan going to work? He thought to himself as he yelled out the half demon's name as he jumped through the well. "THUMP!" Sota couldn't get through, but saw the blood stained fingers dig into the ground, the blood of Kagome. "I need to get Inuyasha before he believes that Kagome is really dead, and won't return here to this place...anymore"

Kagome sat down against her bed-post, her food uneaten and her face a little exhausted. She heard someone enter her room. She turned her head to see Inuyasha, his silver bangs dripping with water. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she saw the half demons face, staring at her with awe. "What's wrong?" she asked, as he approached her. She had never seen him like this. "Y-You…you IDIOT!" he yelled at her loudly, scaring everyone on the floor of the hospital. "I was so…worried about you! You could have died!" he started to explain. It was true; Kagome could have died by that pneumonia disease. Though, some miracle made her alive. No mortal could have fixed her, the doctor said so. It could have been…him? He didn't know what happened…all he remembered was the doctor telling him that Kagome couldn't be saved…and then he….kissed her. And now she was fine. Was it truly him who had saved Kagome? "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" she asked him, and he remembered that she was sitting on the bed, staring at him in confusion. Inuyasha said nothing, and scooped up Kagome's legs and held her back, while he carried her out of her bed, and outside into the rain. They both sat in the rain, their hair dripping wet and their clothes soaked, as they stared at the cloudy sky, the raindrops falling on their head. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her; as he looked down to see the girl's head resting against his chest, one arm clutching his kimono tightly. "Yes?" she replied, looking up at him. "Don't EVER do that again…" he said, emphasizing the word EVER. She tilted her head down in his shirt, and nodded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said as she brought it back up to reveal her tears. Inuyasha knew she was indeed sorry. "It's alright" he said, his expressions growing softer. The rain cleared up for the night, revealing the clear night sky…and the two lovers staring at the heavens above.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Sayonara, and hope to have another one of these fanfics/stories up again soon!


End file.
